


Accept?

by Batistasprincess



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batistasprincess/pseuds/Batistasprincess
Summary: Princess Gabrielle and the others are waiting for The Masquerade; an event where the different royalties of the Youtube Kingdoms would make marriages happen in one night. Gabrielle has her eye on Markiplier, but what about those strange dreams...or are they truly real?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Original Female Character(s)





	Accept?

I’ve been having these weird dreams as of late…

But I’m not even certain if I can call them dreams; they feel so real that I swear that it’s reality. They all start out the same, I’d be in nothing but darkness and I hear a high pitch noise, like a buzz that was infecting my skull with confusion. It would be with the same man, a dark-haired man in a suit with a smirk that could kill. Red and blue would fill his aura.

On this night, it wouldn’t be any different. Sleep overtook me as another night at the Academy had finished up. These dreams were causing me to have crappy sleep and, I’m surprised that I haven’t fallen asleep during any of my classes.

_**No not again…** _

_**I could feel my body floating as I could see the red and blue light in front of me. I had my eyes shut tight as I tried to wake myself up. I heard that nose but I heard a soft chuckle.** _

“ _ **Now, why won’t you accept?” I hear his voice.**_

“ _ **Why are you haunting my dreams!?” I yelled at him.**_

_**I could feel the area getting cold around my body and, I swear I was going to die at any moment. My mind was trying to cast out any fear that this man was trying to install in me.** _

“ _ **Isn’t it simple Princess? I want you to accept me as yours.” The man answered.**_

“ _ **How about no, I don’t know you and for sure I won’t accept…now return me to my dreams and leave me be.” I stayed calm.**_

_**I heard the echoing of footsteps; was he getting closer to me? I didn’t dare to open my eyes still, I wasn’t about to let this man have any sort of satisfaction. The footsteps had stopped and I felt a cold finger raise my chin up. My mind was compelling me to open my eyes and, look the devil in his own but I had to resist.** _

“ _ **Why won’t you accept me? I can provide and, I can take you wherever you like to go. It’s exciting knowing there are endless possibilities waiting for you. I can give you anything! I’ve been waiting a long time to get some personal time between us…there is nothing you or he can do to stop me!” I can hear his voice filled with anger.**_

“ _ **He?” I asked.**_

“ _ **Ah, you don’t know him yet…but you will soon; but I swear he won’t stop me…now look at me, Princess. I want to see those pretty eyes.”**_

“ _ **Who are you?”**_

“ _ **All you need to know is that I’m royalty like yourself and, you’ll be seeing me real soon.” I could feel his smirk but my eyes start to slowly open.**_

_**Beep…** _

_**Beep…** _

_**I could hear my alarm go off and the man growled darkly. I open my eyes and I looked him right in the eyes, they were cold as the night. I smirked up at him and let the best backhanded slap go off.** _

“ _ **You talk to much.” I said before vanishing.**_

~~

I shot up in my bed with me breathing hard. I slowly look around to see if anyone was in my room; the room was silent and I let out a breath. My head tilted back and slowly got out of bed. It was still night time yet it was the weekend for us at the Academy. I walked over to my window and looked out it. The moon was out and full while the grounds were peaceful and empty.

“Finally, the week of the masquerade! No more having to hear about royalty stuff, no more having to hear about accept and no more having to deal with bullshit. I wish I didn’t have to go to masquerade but, I don’t have a choice.” I smiled.

The masquerade, the sign of the end of the year at the Academy; the event hosts different royalties to mingle with each other. Some are able to find someone to “accept” while others are ready to leave the Academy. I guess you can call it a college of sorts. After this year, I’d have one year left here and I still haven’t found the perfect one to accept.

The term “accept” in our world can make or break unions and countries. Accept is a word that holds so much power and we understand what it can do. For us, dating isn’t a thing. Normally what happens is, you get one date with the person and then after you get to “accept” or “not accept” aka, an engagement or marriage. Yeah, tell me about it; it’s anxiety ridden. So, I know that I hold so much power for being a young person.

Knock, knock…

“Yes?” I asked.

“Gabrielle, c’mon! We’re getting out of here.” I hear the voice of Amy’s.

I walk over and opened the door to see her, Kathrine and Signe standing there. I let them in and turn to my closet.

“Figured you’d be dressed by now.” Katherine spoke.

“I just woke up.” I sighed.

“Nightmare?” Signe asked.

I nodded; my three best friends knew what was going on. They knew that the nightmares have been going on for about a month. They knew about the man who would haunt them and, they knew that I’ve seen better days. I look like a mess and I had to even grab onto my closet’s handle to stabilizes myself. I felt Amy grab my back slightly and got me to sit back on my bed.

“Hey, we’re going to take care of you Gabs, just relax and trust us. Kat could you grab us all some mochas; Sig, could you help her get in the tub or shower, I don’t want her to fall. I’ll get her an outfit and such.” Amy assigned our friends.

“Hey, it’s okay.” I said, starting to feel a bit bad.

“No, no, we’re friends, we take care of each other.” Signe told me.

I nodded in defeat; I didn’t want to argue and I felt Signe take my hand and got me to my feet. Katherine left the room quickly and Amy raided my closet. Signe got me to the bathroom and turned her back to me so I can undress. I couldn’t help but to laugh, seeing how my “sisters” have seen me nude before, but that’s for another story.

“So, anyone you have eyes on?” I ask as I slowly get my nightgown off.

“Yeah, Prince Jack.” I hear her reply.

Ah, Prince Jack of the Sceptic-eye kingdom, I knew Signe had a bit of a crush on him. Jack’s kingdom is in the north of here. It’s advance with its technology and one would think that it’s from a sci-fi book. Signe’s kingdom in even more northern than Jack’s. They’re really advance with magick and medicine and for the most part, it snows for most of the year.

“I can see that; I know you’ll make him happy, Signe, you do make us happy. I want to see you happy, you deserve it.” I told her and start the bath water.

Signe sat on the toilet lid and I slipped into the tub carefully.

“Then I hear Amy has a thing for Prince Felix.” Signe smirked.

“Oh really?” I asked.

Amy’s from the east of here; her kingdom’s main resource was energy. For Felix, his boarded on Signe’s and his kingdom contributed fishery and clean water. A smile played on my face as we talked about our group of friends.

  
  


“And Kat has a thing for Pamela.” Signe giggled.

  
  


“Oh no way! I know Pam has had a crush on her for a while. Did either of them ask the other out!?” I said joyfully.

  
  


Finally Kat was from the most southern part, her kingdom’s main resource was anything really industrial, like cars for example. Pam’s boarded the ruling family’s kingdom where our Academy is located. Pam’s area created more textile things like clothing. Then, you have the so called “Capital” where Prince Mark’s family rules.

“So do you have anyone in mind?” Signe asked.

I shook my head no.

“Oh of course! Princess Gabrielle Freyja Artemis doesn’t have the biggest crush on Prince Markiplier.” Signe said.

“Go fuck yourself.” I laughed.

“No thanks, did that last night.” She returned the laugh.

We both hear a knock at the door and Signe opened it; Amy stood at the door and Kat had just came back as well. They walked into the room and I could see that Amy had grabbed me a silver tank top and black pants. Kat sat my cup down on the edge of the tub.

“Thanks girls, you’re the best friends anyone could have.” I looked at the three.

“We try our best. Too bad it’s not five of us, Pam’s so busy now a days with her theater club and, I’m shocked that they haven’t hired her as a teacher by now.” Kat chuckled.

I slowly get up from the bath and grab the towel. I quickly dry off and got dressed before grabbing the drink. Signe pulled the plug from the tub and the four of us walk out into the bedroom. I could see the look in Amy’s eyes; she was planning something.

“So…Where are we going to?” I had asked.

“We’re going to Prince Warfstache’s club.” Amy smiled at us.

“Oh, this should be fun.” Signe smirked.

“Is Prince Jack supposed to be there?” Kat giggled.

Of course, that’s why she’d be smirking; I hope though that Jack was for Signe’s sake. I took a sip from the drink and looked at everyone. Everyone looked like they would end up seeing their choice of person, hopefully, but for me, I’d just go to support them. The four of us exited the room and I had a strange feeling that something was going to happen tonight.

  
  


The Pink Candy sounded like some type of strip club didn’t it? Well it wasn’t and it was a night club for the young adults for the most part. It was a bit busy from the number of cars that were in the parking lot. The girls and I exited Amy’s car as the night sky greeted us. It was a bit windy here in the downtown area but it didn’t bother any of us, we’d be indoors soon. Kat ran ahead of us, getting the door opened.

“Thanks Kat!” Signe said.

“No problem ladies.” Kat replied.

“Dance, Dance” by: Fallout Boy started to play as we got in. Amy and Signe took off running for the dance floor, Kat went to the bar to get us drinks and I guess that left me to get a table. I still didn’t want to be here at all; too many people and only gods know who’s here. But I knew that Wilford kept safety up here at his club.

“I hope you all have a good time.” I said to myself, trying to project that at my friends.

  
  


I sat back and shut my eyes, trying to relax and escape the place I was in. I started to block out even the music and the smells; I guess I was starting to get into my own world finally. But I had the sense of someone watching me, my eyes jolted open and I started to look around. My eyes tracked the area but stop at a man, he had kinda tanned skin, brown but nearly black eyes, he had mainly black hair but you can see an ice blue colouring with the front part of it. He wore glasses that framed his face nicely and a blush came to my face.

Ah crap, our eyes met!

  
  


The man strolls over toward me and I could see the look on my friends’ faces. Of course “Dirty Diana” cover by: Shaman’s Harvest started to play. Why of all the times does this song have to play? Why do I have a feeling Wilford had a hand in this. I did see Amy smirking from the corner of my eyes though. Before I could take another blink, the man was standing in front of me.

  
  


“Why, hello there, mind if I sit down?” He asked.

  
  


“Go ahead.” I smiled.

  
  


He does.

  
  


“I must say you look nice in that outfit.” The man complimented me.

  
  


“Thank you, I can say the same for you.” I returned it.

  
  


“I’m guessing you got dragged here by your friends?” The man asked.

  
  


I nodded. “Yeah, what about you?”

  
  


“Same but also with my cousin Wilford.” The man sighed.

  
  


So he’s related to Wilford!

  
  


“But at least I’d like to make the night a good one...would you like to get a dance or two in with me?” He asked.

  
  


I nodded again and we both got up; Signe giggled as Jack was standing next to her. Well I’ll be damned! Jack was here after all and Signe was going to get lucky; I hope. The man walked over to me and put his arm out and I take it. It made me feel like this man is a real gentleman.

  
  


“Are you alright M’lady?” He asked.

  
  


“Yes, thank you.” I smiled.

  
  


His hand brushed against mine as he pulled me into a small spin. The song fades to “Kiss from a Rose” by: Seal. I chuckled, remembering how many people remember this from Batman Forever. I hear myself humming along to the song as it plays.

  
  


“Batman?” The man asked.

  
  


“Batman.” I said in agreement.

  
  


I got spun into his chest and I laid my head against it as, he lead us in the dance. I felt safe and I just can’t explain it but I felt that I knew him. I know the “love at first sight” thing is overrated but it would be the only way to explain it. He smelled like cedarwood and campfire smoke and I bit my lip. Man, this is my luck, hot guy dancing with me?! Hell yes! 

  
  


I didn’t want to let go of him though and, I felt my emotions started to act up.

  
  


Warmth…

  
  


Pure warmth of happiness.

  
  


“So, you’re Princess Gabrielle.” The man stated.

  
  


I blinked in shocked.

  
  


“Yes, um...how do you know that?” I asked.

  
  


He smiled.

  
  


“Well first you’re wearing the Academy's emblem and you’re also wearing the house crest of Artemis...that and Jack was telling me about you. Signe won’t stop talking about you and the other ladies.” He chuckled.

  
  


I blushed, of course...wait...oh my Gods…

  
  


“M’lady, I’m Mark, it’s nice to meet you Gabrielle.” Prince Mark smiled.

  
  


At that second I could tell our two gang of friends were staring at us like they had this planned. My heart started to race and I snapped my attention back to him; I bowed politely.

  
  


“It’s nice to meet you as well Mark.” I replied.

  
  


“No need to bow like that, it should be me bowing to you.” Mark said.

  
  


“Okay.” I bite my lip.

  
  


Mark laughed and smiled again. Jack motioned to him to dance and Mark nodded. He opened his mouth but suddenly I was taken out by a gold flash. I felt something wet glaze my face quickly and over again. I couldn’t help but to laugh though, it was tickling me.

  
  


“Chica!” I hear a different voice laugh.

  
  


I looked up and see a dog standing there. Out of the corner of my eye pink hair; I could tell it was Wilford. Slowly Chica backed up, looking like she was guilty. Mark helped me up and I could tell Wilford was worried that I was hurt.

  
  


“Are you alright?” Wilford asked.

  
  


“Yes, I’m fine, no harm, no foul.” I replied, petting the dog on the head.

  
  


“Sorry Mark, I tried but she was happy to see you.” Wilford turned to his cousin.

  
  


“This is your dog?” I asked Mark.

  
  


“Yes, Chica, paw.” Mark said.

  
  


Chica lifted her paw and I shook it.

  
  


“Nice to meet you Chica, you look better than your pictures.” I told her.

  
  


Chica barked a thank you.

  
  


“Come on, I’ll get you a bone or something.” Wilford slapped the side of his leg.

  
  


Chica wined and looked up at Mark.

  
  


“Wil, it’s okay, Chica can stay with me as long as it's okay.” Mark smiled at his cousin.

  
  


“Well, alright; I wish you both a good night!” Wilford replied.

  
  


He started to walk away, Chica sat down and Mark had turned to me. I was trying to think of anything to say to him. His stare enthralled me as I blush a bit. It felt that time froze around us and the rest of the world vanished.

  
  


“Where were we?” Mark asked.

  
  


He took both my hands in his; I felt my body grow close to his again, to the point I could hear his lifeforce. I found my head against his chest as “Thinking Out Loud” by: Ed Sheeran played. I could now see Signe dragged Jack to the dance floor.

  
  


“ _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks”_

  
  


I could hear Mark singing lightly and my breath hitched. I wondered why I haven’t seen him at the Academy and why all of this? My friends knew that I had a fancy for him but I didn’t think I’d be dancing with him right now! His voice, so soothing that I swear that Signe casted a Siren’s spell. 

  
  


“M-Mark.” My voice trembled. 

  
  


“Yes?” He asked. 

  
  


“Why me?” I said still trembling. 

  
  


I looked up and saw him smiling down at me. My heart started to race even faster now. 

  
  


“My dear Princess, you’ll soon find out, say Friday.” Mark replied.

  
  


I blinked remembering Friday was the Masquerade. Mark slowly let go of me but the feeling was one of sorrow and missing. Chica got up and walked over to Mark. 

  
  


“I will see you soon.” He bowed. 

  
  


Mark took his leave, and I stood there awstruct at what just happened. 

  
  


“Gabrielle, you okay?” Signe asked, coming up with Jack.

  
  


“Did you guys set Mark and I up?” I turned to them. 

  
  


“No, but Mark’s been wanting to meet you for a few months now.” Jack replied. 

  
  


“Why was Amy smirking then?” I asked another question.

  
  


The two point over and I turned to see Amy and Felix making out heavy. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Signe and Jack. By now, I was ready to head home; I was feeling drain from feeling not only my own emotions but others. I needed to try and sleep for once, Signe and Jack walked off to the dance floor and I exited the club. The night’s wind greeted me again.


End file.
